One morning
by pink pearl mew
Summary: This is my first fanfic. MichiruXShito. spoilers ep 9-12
1. Chapter 1

Michiru awoke one morning only to find that most of her clothes are now to small for her. Fortunately she was able to fit into a top, that was absolutely against her nature, and one of her mini skirts.

"Wow, I never knew one could grow that much in a few days. Lucky I was still able to fit into all these during our trip to the hot springs…" A certain flashback came back to mind as the words 'hot springs' came up in her thoughts. After that she really had to rethink the impression that Shito left. Michiru was still angry at both Shito and Chika. One, Chika somehow managed to chase Mr Werewolf from near the base of the mountain to the women's bath. Two, Shito for staring at her body for who knows how long then giving her a look that somehow made her pissed off. Finally, three, because of the ruckus they caused everyone came to check what happened and causing the rating of embarrassment to become at least ten times as worse. If it hadn't been for Chika and Mr Werewolf in the water she would have instinctively jumped back in, but then again if it those two weren't there in the first place then she wouldn't have had too. Michiru snapped out of her thoughts as she reached the canteen. Michiru wanted to avoid the duo but unfortunately it was opposite them or near Mr Werewolf. She wasn't quite ready to get to know him yet. She sat down with not only her food but two pairs of eyes trying to burn holes in her top to apparently see what trick she had used to make her seem this slim, but truth be told that was her natural size. Michiru being Michiru mistook the glances as one of confusion and quickly explained that she could not fit into anything else but this. The looks did not falter so Michiru became confused and nervously began to eat her breakfast. After a while she could feel the looks fade and Chika starting to be his usual talkative self.

"Dammit, there's no good bounties these days. Sure there maybe a rise in zombie numbers but they're all low bounties." As usual Shito got pissed off with all the moaning.

"Shut up. You still got a lot of money right? And there are still bounties round so there is still opportunities to gain more. I don't get what you're moaning about," he stated calmly. Everyone, but the said two, sweat dropped and all thought at the same time "Oh no here we go again" and speedily finished their breakfast and walks off before the bomb exploded. Unfortunately Michiru being late for breakfast and could not stuff her face was not as sly. Nonetheless she tried. In her attempt to finish her final slice of strawberry toast, a bit of jam was caught on the corner of her mouth. Now ever since the incident with the quack doctor Shito could not keep his eyes off Michiru for long and loved to tease her whenever he could. He stood up and walked over to Michiru and closed the gap between their mouths instantly, while wrapping his arms round her small waist to stop her from pulling away. The room fell silent. _I never realised how warm someone could be and never realised how strong Shito is._ With this she melted into his embrace. Everyone else, who were on the other side of the door, were listening to the fight, wondered what happened. "Why did it become silent." was running through most of the minds. After a few shuffling noises Koyomi was nominated and pushed forward to see why. She slowly opened the door and poked her head through ready to pull her head back if a object was to come flying at her, which has happened on more than once during their fights. Her mouth dropped open and stared as Shito continued to capture Michiru's lips. Everyone behind her was anxious as to know what was happening. So opened the door and all at once said "What?!" Realising they were being watched Michiru tried to pry Shito off her, the attempt failed. _Oh my gosh this is so embarrassing._ Shito seeing she was beginning to look uncomfortable with an audience removed his face from hers but not before licking the jam off causing her face to turn even more red. His arms still firmly round her waist. Her turned to face the group, still in shock, and said "Can someone take Chika back to his room, he doesn't look so well." The groups attention diverted to Chika who was lying on the floor, fainted from the shock. A smirk crawled onto Shito's face as he saw the effect of a kiss and started to drag Michiru with him, walking past the group.

Once the left the building "W-Where are we going?" Michiru stuttered. She could not meet his looks because the scene was stuck in her mind.

"Didn't you say you're clothes were too small and those were the only things you could fit into." He stared at her as she nodded her head. He carried on "I don't want others staring at your body. So we're going shopping" With that he carried on walking with a childish pout on his face and holding Michiru's hand. Michiru thought it was awfully sweet of him and didn't know what she was thinking as she gave Shito a quick peck on the cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

**One morning chapter 2**

Michiru and Shito soon became a close couple, one was not found without the other. After the initial shock of the two becoming an inevitable couple everything resumed their flow, of course minor the fact that the two became all lovey-dovey and the pranks that Shito had learnt to play.

flashback

At the office

Bekko: That's your monthly payment all done. I must say you guys are doing well keeping your monthly pays better than some adults.

Shito: It's nothing it's all Chiru-koi if it wasn't for her we would never be able to track the zombies

Michiru: Nuh-uh it was Shito-koi who was able to defeat them and keep me safe.

This continued for a while and everyone else just ignored them with a sweat drop.

Of course the attemp failed as soon as Shito bent down towards Michiru's ear and whispered something causing her to flush that even a tomato was not even to match up to it.

"S-Shito-koi…" Shito raised an eyebrow in amusement and smirked.

"What is it, Chiru-koi?" Michiru blush became brighter at the prospect of having to say it allowed. And shook her head slowly. "Good, I'll see you in my room tonight then" he said quietly with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Even though the last part was said quietly the whole room had heard it causing them to blush and Shito's smirk to grow all the more wider.

That night

Of course what they had heard at the office earlier that day gave them…vivid images of what they though was happening and so one by one after Shito and Michiru had excused themselves early from dinner headed towards Shito's room and bundled round the door trying to find out if their suspicion were to be true. Behind the door little thumps were heard and once in a while either Michiru would say Shito's name, Shito would say she shouldn't do that or Shito would chuckle lightly. Everyone was socked to hear his melodious chuckle and was blushing like mad at the prospect of what was happening behind the door. Everyone once again shuffled around pushing, Chika was pushed forward with a lot of muffled complaints but everyone replied that he was Shito's partner so he should do it. Chika being Chika who acts rashly when pissed off slammed the door open letting the light flood out into the dark hall. Everyone dropped they're mouths and stared at the scene in front of them. There was Shito's hand in mid-air holding a bishop. The two of them was playing chess on his bed. Finally snapping out of the interruption he continued.

"Checkmate Chiru-koi. I win." he stated. Everyone moved their right hand and shoved their mouths closed. Michiru jumped up and tried to explain that Shito just wanted to play a prank but all her words ran into each other and causing it to become unintelligible. Shito couldn't stop from thinking how cute a flushed Michiru more and hatched a plan on the spot on how to make her more red. He knocked the chess set off his bed, scattering the pieces around, in his swift movement to get behind Michiru and pulled her back down to seat her in his lap. "I believe that's four times in a row now that I've won, I think I earned a prize." with this he shifted a little causing her shirt to expose a strip of her pale skin which he drew a long slender finger over causing shivers down her spine. He then licked the back of Michiru's ear before playfully nibbling the side, causing her to let out a squeak of surprise.

"Oh Shito-teme we are all still here you know," Chika practically screamed and still continued his usual rambling. All of a sudden Koyomi fainted, thankfully an out of breath Chika broke her fall. "Get off me dammit you're heavy!" Koyomi suddenly got back up on her feet but was now surrounded by a dark aura.

"Let go of my Chiru-chiru you pervert." she stated calmly though the venom was not misinterpreted.

Shito made the most adorable out and said ", Don't wanna." and stuck his tongue out. This took Yomi back a bit never seeing this side or even knowing this side existed of Shito. Suddenly Bekko popped out of nowhere and said ", Yomi just the help I needed please follow me to the office." once the two had left Shito and Michiru burst out laughing. Turns out that it was a little prank Shito came up to lure Yomi out and Bekko was paying them for their help.

flashback end

**Authoress' note: this maybe the last chapter if not next chapter will be I apologise because I am no good when it comes to endings so the next chapter will probably seem as though everything is going at too fast a rate.(if there is one)**

**thank you for all those reveiws and support**

**I forgot the disclaimer so here it is now: ****pinkpearlmew does not own zombie loan or any of the characters (but she does own the storyline )**


	3. Chapter 3 END

One morning chapter 3

It's been two years since Shito and Michiru became a couple. Shito became less antisocial and Michiru still was surprised from behind to Shito's delight. The two was snoozing in the back of the car while the rest of the usuals playing cards noisily. It was the day before yesterday when Bekko suddenly declared that they would be going to the beach, they had apparently been to a few years ago, for three days. Of course Michiru was not around when they went was overly excited about the trip. Last time they went Shito had went exploring round the area and _almost _got lost, but he found it all worth it because he found the most amazing place. Now that he thinks about it he's really glad he's found it because he knows that Michiru would be as stunned as he was by it's beauty.

On arrival they all went to their rooms to drop of things before changing for the beach. The day had gone really quickly mostly with burying a sleeping Chika under sand and shaping it to look like a mermaid, sand sculpting and playing in the sea. Shito stayed in the shade watching Michiru playing in the water with Koyomi and Yuuta having a water fight while going over his plan in his head. He was disrupted by a call from inside the kitchen of where they're staying saying that the BBQ was beginning and the mention of food got Chika's attention despite him being asleep woke up instantly and tried to free himself from his sand prison. Everyone around him burst out in laughter as they watched him struggle and shout. Finally they released Chika and pegged it, he stopped chasing them as soon as he saw the food. The next day passed the same as the day before of course this included burying Chika in sand once again but this time sculpted into the body of a body builder's which looked hilarious because Chika's head looked too small for the body. The second night the two girls occupied the hot tub out in the back while the guys were all in the room where there was a ping pong table on one side and a larger table on the other. All of them were gathered round the large table and playing cards, (obviously Bekko was winning as usual). The third day was spent in town shopping for presents for friends back home and that night the large group split into pairs and went off exploring. Shito took this opportunity to take Michiru to his secret spot. They went off the trail and through a few bushed and reached a clearing with a crystal clear lake in the centre. The lake reflecting the stars seem to give the lake life. Michiru was spell bound. He cleared his throat snapping Michiru out of her daze with a slight blush gracing her cheek. Once Shito had gained Michiru's attention he placed both hands on her shoulder and turned her to face him. He then began to speak.

"Michiru I've been thinking about this for a while now. You know about my current situation and you still love me. You are the best and I just want to ask…" Shito put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a little velvet box, got down on one knee and opened it in her direction. "Michiru w-will y-you become mine?" Shito face started to burn up but that wasn't what he was worried about he was afraid of her rejecting him and no longer a part of his life. He began to wonder what was taking her so long to reply and the worry began to evolve to fear. Michiru on the other hand was completely blown by the question she had longed for him to ask, she was actually so impatient that she had began to form the plan of asking him herself, and was distracted by how cute Shito seemed when he became so flustered but was snapped out of it when she looked into his eyes to spy his fear. She broke out into tears and wore the smile that he loved so much to see and jumped at him saying "yes" over and over. Shito instinctively wrapped his arms round Michiru's waist not wanting to let go of the her and felt as though this was all a dream. He shifted his right hand to rest on the back of her head and pulled her close into a passionate kiss. Shito slyly slipped the ring onto her forth finger on her left hand during their kiss. Suddenly the bushes began to rustle on low murmurs accompanied by Chika's loud voice was heard. The couple broke from the kiss and stared Michiru pulled herself closer to Shito for protection. Chika followed by Koyomi fell out of the bush. The two got up and in unison said "Congratulations", The other two just chuckled at the other two's action and began to stand. They headed back to where everyone else were waiting for them.

**Authoress' note: heehee I just love picking on Chika he's so easy to piss off.**

**Well I'd like to say thank you all for your support especially all my reviewers for the encouragement.**

**Disclaimer: nope still don't own zombie loan but it's on my wish list along with Itachi and world domination. heehee**


End file.
